The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a target holder and, more particularly, to a mechanism for coupling a wheel aligner target holder to a vehicle wheel.
Conventional wheel alignment systems include a target holder having clips or teeth that extend over an outer rim of the wheel to couple the target holder to the wheel. The clips or teeth are positioned about the circumference of the wheel to secure the target holder to the wheel. These clips or teeth may undesirably scratch the outer, visible surface of the wheel.